extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Lüneburg
Catholic (1235-1529) Protestant (1529-1705)|culture = Westphalian (1235-1705)|tech_group = Western (1235-1805)|government = Feudal Monarchy (1235-1705)|rank = Duchy|capital = Lüneburg (53)|tag = LUN}} Luneburg is a German duchy that is playable from January 1st, 1235, to June 28th, 1705. See also: Prussia, France, Brunswick, Westphalia, Hannover Decisions Form Germany Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 15 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Ostpreussen Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Hannover Requirements: * Primary culture is Westphalian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Germany ** Prussia ** West Germany ** East Germany ** European Union * Hannover does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 15 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Colonial Naton * At Peace *One of the following must be true: ** Is not part of the HRE ** Is an Elector * Owns Core Province: ** Lüneburg (53) ** Stade (54) ** Hannover (1758) ** Hoya (3106) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Hannover * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claims on Oldenburg (55), Osnabruck (56), Brunswick (57), Bremen (1874), and East Frisia (1931) * If Duchy, then become a Kingdom * Capital moves to Hannover (1758) ** Gain +1 Base Tax in Hannover * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Westphalia Requirements: * Primary culture is Westphalian or * Primary culture is Rhenish * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Germany ** Prussia ** Switzerland ** Hannover ** West Germany ** East Germany ** European Union * Westphalia does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 10 * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Colonial Nation * At Peace * Capital is in the Westphalian Area * Owns core provinces: ** Magdeburg (52) ** Westfalen (82) ** Hannover (1758) ** Kassel (1762) ** Paderborn (3107) Upon Enactment: * Country Changes to Westphalia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claims on Westphalia and Lower Saxony areas * If Duchy, then become a Kingdom * Capital moves to Kassel (1762) * Government changes to an Administrative Monarchy * Gain +1 Base Tax in a random province * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest German Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability # −25% Mercenary Maintenance Ideas: # Zunft: +10% Production Efficiency # Fruhlings und Herbstmesse: +10% Domestic Trade Power, +5% National Trade Income Modifier # Reichskreis: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Polizeiordnung: -1 National Unrest # Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: +1% Missionary Strength # Thurn und Taxis: +1 Diplomatic Relations # Residenzstadt: +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # -5.0% Tech Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank)